Impressions
by TeamReid4ever
Summary: After Lauren is taken in by the team because she has a stalker, she has to stay in a hotel for protection.  She finds herself attracted to Reid, and he is attracted to her. It turns out that he's her bodyguard! Suck at summaries, lemons in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to CBS, except for Lauren and Greg. Those are mine. Also, there are no lemons in this chapter. But there will be some later. This is my first fic on here, so I'm experimenting. (:

[Introduction Paragraphs]

Reid sat there, staring at the beautiful blonde agent who was talking excitedly with Emily. He smiled, remembering the feelings he had had for her a long time ago, when they were together. He was still very much attracted to her, but they had both moved on after they had tried a relationship. It failed, sadly, and they parted as friends. Of course, they had fucked a lot. And hard did they fuck. Thankfully, they were still friends, all awkwardness gone.

She looked up, her hair falling from the place where she had it tucked behind her ear. When she saw Reid, she smiled slightly. Then, Emily said something that caught her attention, and she zoned back into her conversation.

"Dude, like seriously. You have got to get over her." Morgan said, shaking his head. He sat at the desk at the head of Reid's. Reid looked at him, slightly confused.

"I am over her." He said, lying through his teeth. Well, he thought he had been over her. Every smile and look still sent chills through him. He hated to admit it, even to himself.

"No, you're not. Listen, let's go to a club tonight. There are lots of ladies there more than willing to get a smart guy like you." Reid looked up at him again, and watched Morgan smile and wink.

"I don't want to go to a club to get a girl. They're all drunk and dumb."

"That's the fun part Reid."

"I'm just not like that, Morgan. I want a girl who has brains and respects herself. Not a dumb slut." Reid flipped open a file on his desk, skimming over it. He hoped Morgan would drop the subject.

"Maybe so, Reid. But you have to get over her sometime." Morgan sighed and turned away.

"Hey guys," Reid and Morgan looked up to see the blonde standing by their desk. Reid's cheeks turned red, hoping she hadn't heard the conversation. "We have a tip on the case."

"What is it, JJ?" Morgan asked her, adopting a serious and professional tone that contrasted with the playful tone he had used just mere seconds ago.

"We had a phone call, someone giving us an address of the unsub, Greg. The police are heading over their now. We need to get a move on it." She said, just as Hotch and Rossi passed her. Hotch nodded, signifying that they needed to go-and now.

[Lauren's POV]

In my point of view, this was indeed the worst day ever.

The television repairman had come two days ago, saying he was with DirectTV and was here to upgrade my channels and fix my "broken" satellite. I hadn't seen anything wrong with it, but when I protested, he became dark and demanded to be let in so he could fix it. Scared, I let him in, keeping the phone by me at all times just in case he tried anything. Stupid me, the next day when I turned it on, all of my DVR-d programs were gone and all of my favorite channels were gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. And that really pissed me off.

And so, yesterday I had been bored. So bored that I called my lazy boyfriend, Jared, and told him to come over. He was hot. Tan skin, muscled, brown curly hair, and blue eyes. Seeing him-and including the make-out session on the couch-I couldn't help myself and we fucked. He then dropped a bomb on me, saying that he cheated on my. Fucking bastard. I kicked him in the balls and thew him our of the house.

So, here I was, no boyfriend, no television, and bored out of my mind. I had my phone turned off because of all of the apologetic phone calls Jared had attempted. But now, I turned it on, planning to call a friend and go out. No sooner had I turned the phone on, Jared called.

"Baby, you picked up. Listen, Lauren, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that I cheated on you. It was stupid and I only want to be with you," he whined pathetically into the phone. My face twisted in disgust.

"You know what Jared? Shove that fake apology up your ass. And do not call me baby." I snapped and hung up. I ripped the battery out of it, and threw it to the wall. Yes, I had anger issues, but right now, I think it was pretty justifiable.

I tried to calm my heavy breathing. I took a deep breath, counted to ten, and let it out. My shoulders relaxed, and I smiled slightly. Walking over to my bookshelf, I scanned it, looking for a book I hadn't read in a while. I found one-"The Greeks: The Myth World"- and flipped it open. After lounging on my favorite leather recliner, I skipped the borish introduction, preferring to get right to the actual storys. I looked up when I heard a loud, quick knock on the door.

"FBI! Open up!" A man's voice called out. My heart stopped. The FBI? Why were they here? Was I under arrest? I had a traffic ticket I hadn't paid yet, but I didn't think they would have sent the FBI here to get it. I dog-eared the page and stood slowly. "FBI! Open up or we're busting through!" I took another step towards the door. I didn't want to open it, I watched crime shows. I knew that sometimes, it wasn't actually the FBI, but just some pshycopath looking for victims.

The door banged open, and I reflexivley held my hands up. "Oh shit!" I screamed when I saw about five guns pointed at me, "don't shoot!" I closed my eyes.

"Is Greg here?" The man's voice asked. I opened my eyes, their guns still raised.

"Greg?" I didn't know a Greg.

"Greg Sanders. Do you know him?" A tall, older man with black hair asked. I looked at him, my head turning towards the side.

"You mean TV repairman guy?" I was confused. Why would they be looking with him at my house? The man looked at a caramel-colored guy beside him, nodded, and lowered his gun. The others followed suit. I tried to see who all was in my doorway.

The black haired guy stood in front with the caramel-skinned guy. A shorter, more tanned black-haired guy stood behind them and beside a brown-haired lady and a blonde-haired woman. Behind them, a tall, skinny guy with brown hair cropped short and curly yet neat way stood behind them. He was taller than the rest, the only one closest to his height was the caramel-skinned guy. I noticed that the women were pretty, with strikingly different features. The black-haired paleish guy and the tanned guy looked old enough to be my dad. The caramel-skinned guy was...amazingly well built. But it was the guy behind them all-the skinny one-that I found my gaze lingering on.

"You've seen this man before? This TV repairman? He's been in your house?" The tanned black-haired guy asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, two days ago actually. Why are you looking for him?" I was still very much confused. The group exchanged glances before stepping in the house.

"We are going to need you to come with us." The caramel-colored guy said nicely.

"Like hell I am! Not without some answers first." I cried boldly, lowering my hands so that I could place them on my hips. I proubably looked a mess. I was still in my blue pajama bottoms and brown "Stanford" t-shirt. My blonde hair was proubably half-way out of the ponytail I had half-assley done this morning. I had no make-up on. And here I was, standing here cockily refusing to go with the police looking like absolute shit.

"You will get your answers," the blonde-haired woman kindly assured me, "we just need you to come with us for your saftey." I raised an eyebrow.

"And I will get my answers?" I asked.

"Yes, we will answer them." She replied, smiling slightly. I removed my hands from my hips and nodded.

"Okay then, well...can I at least change first?" The caramel-colored skin guy cracked a smile, and the blonde girl nodded. She followed me down the hall towards my bedroom.

"You will need to pack for several nights, just in case." She said. I nodded again, and left her standing in the hall by my bedroom door.

I shoved several outfits into my black, modest suitcase. With what room was left, I put in my toiletries, and notepads. I zipped it tightly and slipped on a more decent outfit for today. I tugged on a white t-shirt with "Yale" written in blue on the front, and a pair of plain dark-washed jeans. I rolled the suitcase out, grabbing my backpack along the way.

"Okay! We're all ready." Blondie called out.

"No, wait just a second, okay?" I said and walked over to my book shelf. I opened my backpack and tossed in several books just in case I had some down time and wouldn't be allowed home. I turned back to them-backpack full to the brim-and noticed they were all staring at me, eyebrows raised and half smiles on their faces. "What? You've never seen a girl pack books before?" I said sarcasitcally. My eyes fell on the skinny guy, whose eyes were distant before realizing he was being looked at. He focused his gaze on me before I looked away, a blush coming on my cheeks.

"All right, let's go." The brown-haired lady said.

"And that was the only time you had seen them?" The caramel skinned guy asked again. I rolled my eyes, leaning back even further on in my seat. I knew why the interrogation room chairs were made out of steel, they wanted you to get so uncomfortable that you finally just gave up and answered the questions or admitted you were guilty. As if the windowless, colorless room didn't make you already feel worse.

"Yes. I am positive. Usually, they would send some blonde-haired girl over to fix the television. But this time, they sent him." I said, draping an elbow on the table. Caramel skin was leaning on his arms which were on the table. He was looking at me with adorable dark brown eyes that made me want to just...melt. But he was pissing me off, so all I wanted to do was smack him in the face with my fist. The skinny guy was sitting patiently in a chair across the table from me, hands folded neatly on it, face calculating. I tried my hardest not to look at him. I would surely just go wild if I met his gaze. Why was this guy turning me on so much?

"Even when he was stalking you?" Skinny boy asked, opening his mouth for the first time. I looked at him.

"Huh?" Was all I could manage.

"Did you notice him when he was stalking you?" he repeated.

"Um...no. Why? Was he?"

"We have reason to believe he stalked women to learn their routines before going into their homes, and later on kidnapping them."

"Wait, he was fucking stalking me? Well, that just puts icing on the fucking damn cake." I said, crossing my arms across my chest, suprised at how much curses spewed out. Caramel skin guy smiled slightly.

"I know this is...difficult to believe. But yes, we think that he was indeed stalking you." Caramel was polite as he spoke, tender with his words. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Well that's just...sick." I said, bewildered.

"You're safe now, and that's all that matters. Keep that in mind." Skinny guy said. I looked over at him, our eyes locking in on each other for a minute. I stopped breathing. He broke away the gaze, lookng upwards at the blocks above my head for a distraction. Caramel didn't notice this, and simply walked over to the door.

"Interview's over." He said, opening it. I stood, and walked though it as he held it open for me.

So yeah, this day officially sucked.

"I'm going where?" I asked bewildered. My eyes widened as I looked at the severe but calm face of the pale black-haired guy. I had learned his name was Aaron Hotchner, but he just wanted to be calle Hotch.

"We're sending you to a hotel down the street. You will be close enough to the station that we will be close enough to come to you if something happens. And besides, you can't stay here all night, there are no beds." He said kindly.

"Am I staying there alone?"

"No, of course not," Rossi-the tanned black haired guy-answered me. "We're sending you there with Reid." Reid. The skinny, cute guy who turned me on just by his mere presence. I was almost looking forward to it, except that I would have a bodyguard.

"I can take care of myself." I challenged.

"I'm sure you can, but still, we don't want to take any chances." Hotch smiled slightly. I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest childishly. I may be thin, willowly; but I could throw a punch. Just ask an assortment of ex-boyfriends and sluts who tried to get into my then current boyfriend's pants. They would tell you.

I realized that arguing would get me no where, so I simply sat there as Caramel skin-Morgan-grabbed my bags. I stood, attempting to get one, but he held onto them tightly. I followed him out the door and into a black vehicle. I opened the door, sliding in before shutting it. It was dark outside, pitch-black except for a few half-lit streetlights. I saw Blondie-JJ-in the driving seat. Reid was in the passanger seat, and Morgan opened the door across from me and slid in, smiling charmingly as he did so. I smiled back. I may have been pissed, but he was just so darn adorable. Not as much as others... But that other wasn't very talkative. In fact, he had been ignoring me all day.

JJ drove about a mile down the asphalt road, turning into a brightly lit Holiday Inn. I got out, rounding the car to the back, and popping the trunk open. Morgan began to help me get my bags.

"No." I snapped, "I can get. My. Own. Bags." I said through clenched teeth. He smiled widely, amused and nodded.

"Alrighty then." He shut the trunk door after I got my suitcase and backpack out. "Have fun Lauren, and don't get into any trouble okay?"

I smiled back slightly. "Don't worry Morgan, I won't."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own Criminal Minds. All characters belong to their original creators except for Lauren and Greg. I believe those are mine. No lemons in this chapter, there will be some in chapters to come.

Reid got us into our room. Yes, we were actually sharing a room. It had one bedroom, and a pullout couch. I was about to fix up my spot on the pullout when he looked at me, eyebrow raised. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm sleeping on the pull out." I said, gesturing towards the couch. He shook his head.

"No, you're not. You get the bed. I get the couch."

"But...no, you're the 'guard', you get the bed."

"Lauren, don't be stupid. I'm here to protect you, so I won't be getting much sleep during the nighttime. You, however, will be asleep. You can get the bed." He smiled, dropping his suitcase beside the couch. Up close, I realized how tall he was. And how good he smelled.

"I'm not stupid," I said defensively, "and that's not fair at all."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you stupid. But you see, I will be getting sleep. Just in the daytime when someone else will be protecting you."

"I don't need stupid protection." I mumbled. He chuckled, his eyes brightening.

"Maybe not, but I'm here just in case."

I grabbed my bags again, and went into the bedroom. I placed them at the foot of the bed, kneeling down on the floor so I could rummage through the suitcase for my pajamas. I pulled out a black t-shirt and red soffee shorts. I walked over to close the door, and then stripped. I left my bra on, mainly because I didn't really like to go around without one in the first place. But especially with a guy that looked like he did in the same place, I felt better with one on.

I opened the door, and saw Reid sitting on a sofa, still in his vest and slacks, flipping though a book. I walked in, and saw his eyes shift up to look at me. I stopped at the door, looking right back at him. He slowly closed it, setting it down beside him.

"Do...do you want something to eat?" I asked. "I'm hungry, I don't know about you."

"Sure. Here, I'll help you."

Luckily, someone had put several different kinds of pasta in the cupboards, along with Coca-Cola in the fridge. I opened the box of pasta, handing it to Reid as he poured it in the pan. Our hands touched each other, his skin warm and soft against mine. My breathing hitched, and we stayed like that for a second before he broke away the contact and went on to fix the meal.

After we had finished cooking, we sat down at the bar table to eat.

"Truth or Dare." I said, taking a sip of my coke. He looked at me, confused.

"What?"

"Truth, or Dare. Come on, we're in here with nothing to do." I pleaded. He looked amused for a second.

"Truth." He answered.

"Okay...so...let me see. What's the state of your love life?" I boldly asked.

"Nonexistent." He replied, and I noticed that it didn't seem to bother him. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the state of your love life?" He cracked a smile.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend."

"Why?"

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, why did you break up with him?"

"The bastard cheated on me with some whore." I answered. His eyebrows shot up, and he looked away.

"Oh," he replied.

"Yep. So, truth or dare?"

"Truth, of course."

"What are the colors of my eyes?" I raised a hand and covered them.

"Green." He answered quickly. I dropped my hand, shocked that he had noticed it. He blushed when he caught me looking at him. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What are the colors of my eyes?" He covered them as I had covered mine.

"A light brown." Now, I was the one who blushed. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you...to kiss me." I whispered. I expected him to turn away, to not do it. But instead I found his lips pressed against mine. He caught my lips in a flurry of passion so intense it went straight to my core. I wanted him, so much. He wanted me also. I intertwined my fingers in his hair roughly, pulling him to me. He pinned my back against the bar top, trapping me in between me and his body. I went wild.

One hand cupped my neck, his finger pressing my pulse spot while the other was at my waist, resting on my hips. I broke away, gasping for breath. His lips never left my skin, he trailed down to my neck, sucking eagerly. My breathing hitched, and I arched my back into him.

He left far to soon.

"Wait," I said breathlessly, "wait..."

"I...I shouldn't have done that." He face was flushed as he stepped away.

"Reid...I'm so sorry."

"No, it was me who made the move." He shook his head.

"But it was me who asked you to do it."

"It doesn't matter. Let's just..." he trailed off, "It's late, Lauren. Maybe you should get some rest, you've had a long day."

Hurt, I nodded and pushed away from the counter that he had just had me on. I walked to the bedroom. "Goodnight Reid." I smiled slightly before closing the door.

"Goodnight Lauren." He said, his tone warmer. I fell into the bed, running though all that had just happened. I had kissed a guy I barely knew. Kissed him. I had done worse before, but still...he was my bodyguard. Even though we were the same age, it wasn't right for me to have done that. We needed to keep it professional.

But I wanted him so, so badly.

[Reid's POV]

It was morning. I could tell that from when I opened my eyes. Shit. I had fallen asleep. I sat up quickly, rubbing my eyes and trying to wake up. I glanced over at the wall clock. From what I could make out it was seven thirty. I had fallen asleep maybe around three, so I hadn't been asleep long. I took the book that was on my chest and dog-eared it before laying it on the coffee table.

I looked up in time to see Lauren walk through the bedroom door. Her hair was loose, obviously had been brushed, and she looked nervous. I thought she looked beautiful.

She saw that I was awake and smiled before walking in completley.

"Good morning." I said, throwing my legs over the side and sitting up completley.

"Good morning." She replied and walked over to the kitchen. I stood, stretching slightly before walking over to where she was. I stopped.

She was bent over, the side of her body to me. She was looking in the refridgerator, biting her lip in a delicious way. One of her knees were bent, one leg stretched out behind her. Her ass was perked up slightly, taunting me.

"Well...I don't really know what we can have for breakfast..." she said, straightining up and closing the fridge with a bump of her hips.

"I...I think that t-the team is bringing something around eight. Do you think you can hold off that long?" I wondered if I could. She was...so beautiful and sexy without even trying. It took all of my strength to grab her and fuck her where she stood. I had wanted to last night, but I had broken away from it, and had turned down one of the most desirable feelings I had ever had before. Even more powerful than with JJ, which shocked me.

Lauren nodded, and passed me as she went back into the living room. Her shoulder brushed mine, and I felt that elecric jolt I had when our hands had touched last night. She ignored it though, and continued walking.

This was going to be tough.

[Lauren's POV]

After I was stuffed to the brim, the team all sitting around in the hotel room, they began briefing me on what was going to happen. Reid would be protecting me at night while I slept in the living room. Then, during the day, Morgan or JJ or Emily-the dark haired woman-would stay with me while Reid slept a little in the same hotel room. I would either be at the station or in the room, depending on what was happening.

"I just, you know, don't want to be a burden," I complained to Morgan after the team had left and Reid had gone to sleep. Morgan looked at me as if I was crazy.

"You're not a burden." He said.

"Yes I am! Because of me, two team members are gone from working the case."

"Trust me, darling, you're not a burden. Now keep it down," he added playfully, "I'm trying to watch Young and the Restless." He smiled, and I returned it.

My thoughts kept going back to Reid. He was awkward, yes, but sexy he also was. And it wasn't an outright thing like Morgan. It was more of a cute kind of sexy. His hair, the way it curled at the bottom but straightened slightly at the top, parted sideways and tucked behind his ear. Not to long, not too short. I loved those wild curls at the bottom. I loved to imagine my hands entangled in them, screaming his name.

Shit. I had to stop thinking about that. That was only okay for when I was alone. But not here with Morgan in the room. He could probably smell my arousal.

Two hours later, Emily took over Morgan's post. She informed me that they hadn't yet found the guy, and with the help of my answers on Greg's demeanor when he came to my house, they had given a more accurate profile. This helped me feel slightly better, at least I was helping some. She had eventually done what Morgan had done, watched TV with me. We didn't talk much. Neither had JJ and I when she took over two hours later.

Hotch and Rossi didn't come after the morning breakfast. I considered they probably didn't because of the fact they were sort of the leaders of the team. It didn't bother me though. While I liked Rossi's funny jokes, Hotch was so severe. I hadn't seen him smile many times, he was always brooding. It was almost depressing.

Reid had woken up two hours after JJ had gotten there. They must have been working shifts, a set time for everyone. JJ said good-bye and left after she had a quick chat with Reid, updating him as Emily had done me. He thanked her, and sat down on the sofa. I had gotten tired of the TV, and was looking around. Reid was watching me, curious as my eyes wandered freely.

"So..." I began, "what did you dream about?" He tensed, uncomfortable with the question.

"Nothing. Or at least, I don't remember what it was about." He answered. Liar. If you were going to lie, do it well.

"Hmm..." I nodded and turned back to the television. This was going to be very tough if we didn't get over this awkwardness thing. Which was going to be hard considering that all I wanted was for him to fuck me.


	3. Chapter 3

Nighttime came, and I closed the book I had just finished reading. Reid was in the living room, watching television, reading a book, or reviewing the case file. I didn't really know, considering I was laying on the bed in the room. It was very quiet, almost too quiet for my liking. I liked noise.

I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was eleven o'clock. I set the book on the nightstand, and crawled under the covers. I closed my eyes, feeling drowsiness come over me.

_Reid was over me, his lips against mine. They moved in a flurry, quickly, and urgently. One of his hands had found one of my breasts, and he was squeezing it, flicking the nipple with his tounge. My back arched into his touch, begging him for more. His tounge fought against mine for control. He broke away, his lips going to my neck, tounge swirling against my skin._

_ I gasped as his free hand touched the bottom of my shirt, and he was thrusting it upwards. His other hand on my breast squeezed harder before moving o the back and unhooking my bra. I leaned forward, allowing him to pull my shirt off. My bra came next, both ending in a heap on the floor. He moved quickly, my breath coming out unevenly. _

_ His mouth found my nipple, and he flicked my nipple with his tounge. My breath hitched, and I was practically doing a backbend by the way that my back was arched. With one of my hands, I found his lump in the jeans he was wearing. I stroked his dick in between the fabrics._

_ "No," he said against my chest. His hand moved mine from where it had been._

_ "But...I want to touch you," I whimpered breathily. He pinned my hand to the bed. _

_ "I dont want you to right now, Lauren. I just want you to feel." A hand moved to the waistband of my shorts, and he tugged them down. His fingers pushed themselves down my lace underwear. I sighed as he rubbed my clit at an agonizingly slow pace. I bucked my hips towards his hand, desperate for friction. He smiled, and continued on._

_ His lips traveled down my body, kissing my bare stomach every now and then._

_ "Reid," I whispered, my eyes closed. He was making me crazy with his slow pace. I wanted him now. His smile grew wider, his hands working to get me completley naked. He moved his hands up my thighs, spreading them apart. I moaned, begging him to continue. He buried his head into my sex, and I snapped up, leaning on my arms. "Oh my God," I groaned as his tounge flicked into my sex quickly while one hand worked on my clit. _

_ He moved quicket, lapping my wetness. "Reid," I moaned, bucking my hips slightly. I was going to come hard before he even got undressed. "Please..." His tounge moved quicker, his fingers working faster on my clit. _

_ "Reid!" I screamed as I came. He had moved his head, so I didn't come all over him, thank heavens. A wave of pleasure and pure bliss came over me. My arms gave out as I plopped back on the bed, my body shivering as my orgasm racked through me. He shrugged halfway out of his jeans, still covering his legs with nothing but his dick exposed. My eyes were closed, though, so I hadn't seen it. He postitioned himself at my entrance, and I was aching for him to enter me._

_ He thrust in slowly, allowing me to get used to his width and length. He filled me, and I automatically clenched my muscles around him. He took a deep intake before thrusting hard into me. I bit my lip, holding in the moan that threatened to break through. He bucked his hips again, harder and faster than before. I groaned, clutching the sheets. He made me come first before allowing his release inside me. "Oh...my," my voice was barely over a breathy whisper as I writhed underneath him. _

I woke with a start, panting. I had just dreamed about Reid fucking me. Well, it was more like love making and not fuckin, but still... It was...nice. I could tell that I was aroused, my clit throbbing and center hot and wet. I threw the covers off, needing to take a cold shower to calm my body down. I glanced over at the clock, seeing that it was three before going into the bathroom.

When I came back out, refreshed and calmed, I looked at the bed. I was wide awake thanks to the shower and the dream, so I knew I couldn't fall back asleep any time soon. And going to see Reid, while tempting, was going to be awkward. I chose to just go on anyway, and got dressed. I pulled on jogging pants and a hoodie, running a brush through my wet hair.

Reid was lounging on the sofa, his nose in a book. He looked up, seeing me standing tentiavley in the doorway. I smiled before coming in.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked, putting his eyes back to the book.

"Um...yeah, you could say that." I replied, plopping down on a chair. His eyes went to me, eyebrow raised in curiousity before turning back to his book.

"It, uh...sounded like you were erm...having difficulty sleeping," he said reluctantly, his cheeks blushing slightly. Oh shit, what had I done? There was no telling what had escaped my lips with the dream that I had. I poubably moaned and said his name several times. My face flamed.

"Oh...um...what did I s-say?" I asked, taking a sudden interest in the pattern of the chair. I picked at the fabric, tearing off a piece of string that was hanging off the arm.

"You just sounded, erm, restless is all." He squinted his eyes at his book. I looked up at him, realizing that he was just being nice, and my blush grew deeper. There was really no telling what noises I had been making. I just nodded, figuring that I wasn't going to find out from him if I would even find out at all. He was proubably a little too nervous to tell me, which was fine. Knowing it would just add another thing to the top of the list of awkwardness in the hotel room. And I didn't want that to happen.

"So, um...who's staying with me tomorrow?" I changed the subject.

"I am." He replied, still engaged in his book.

"But I thought you would sleep during the day..."

"When you have a job like mine, you learn to live off a few hours of sleep. And besides, I think the team's close to getting Greg. They need to spend all of their time on that instead of changing around all the time." I felt a stab at my heart, I did not want to be a burden to anyone, especially the ones who proubably had saved my life.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Reid looked at me, confused and an eyebrow raised in an adorable way.

"For what?" He asked, and closed his book. He swung his long legs over so that he was sitting upright, his elbows on his knees.

"I know that you proubably would rather be out there in the field, instead of you know, here with me. I really don't want to be a burden to anyone. I hate feeling like this!"

"Lauren, I'm perfectly content on staying here with you," he whispered softly. I looked up at him, swallowing. "And I'm here to protect you, this is my job right now. You are not a burden to anyone. Not me, and not the team. I need you to understand that, okay? I can relate to how you feel in a way, so I know what you're thinking halfway."

"It just sucks, you know? I feel like I should be doing something instead of just sitting here being protected like a spoiled little brat." I shrugged.

"You're not a spoiled brat," he smiled.

"Maybe so, but Reid, I just feel so...useless."

He looked at me tenderly, nodding his head understandably. "As I've said, I understand. I know it has to be boring up here, with no one but me to keep you company. I've been thinking that maybe they should have someone else who is...more interesting guarding you."

"It's not you Spencer," I said, accidentally using his first name. He blinked, and smiled half-heartedly.

"I just think that they could have had someone more interesting here. Someone who is more...charismatic and someone you could chat with. I haven't been really keen on that part."

I looked at him. He thought it was him? I had to use all of my strength to not jump on him, but I didn't want anyone else with me than him.

"Reid," I said and stood to sit down beside him. He looked over at me when I put my hand on his thin and bony arm. Even though he was skinny, I could feel lean, hard muscle underneath. If I looked hard, I noticed slightly raised blue veins running down the length of his arms. "Believe me...there's no one else I want here with me more than you." When the hell had I become so soft?

I bent my head closer to his, and he moved slightly forwards. We stopped halfway, breathing in each other and not sure if we wanted to do this. I was the one who kissed him first, pressing my lips to his. He tensed at first, cautious, but then that exterior fell away to him kissing me back roughly. I lifted my hand to curl itself in his hair. His arms wrapped around my waist, and he pulled me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing him eagerly.

He broke away, panting for air as his lips moved to the curve of my neck. He kissed it, swirling his tounge around in circles. I bit my lip, pressing his face closer to me. I grinded my hips into his, and he groaned into my neck in response. I could feel he was hard through the fabric of our pants and smiled, knowing that I was doing that to him.

His lips found mine again, and our tounges battled for dominance. He moved a hand up under shirt, heading upwards and then curving around to cup my breast through my bra. He squeezed, and I bit his lip playfully. I smiled through our kiss as he deepened it. I broke away, reaching down and pulling my hoodie off before tossing it over on the floor. His hands shook as he unhooked my bra.

"Nervous?" I asked, giggling as I helped him take my bra off.

"Maybe," he replied, kissing me again.

"Just follow your instincts," I breathed out when we parted for a second. Both of his hands were at each of my breasts, kneading them and cupping them in his palms. I unbuttoned the first three buttons on his shirt before he moved his lips to my breast. I gasped as he flicked my nipple with his tounge, circling it. He sucked, nibbling my flesh on the top of my breast. "Spencer," I moaned into his hair, grasping onto it with my fingers.

He chuckled, and took this as a sign to continue doing what he was. I arched my back into him as he took my other breast into his mouth. With one hand, he took the breast he had just been sucking on and squeezed it. I bit my lip again to hold in the whimper that threatened to escape my lips. His other arm wound around my back, pulling me up towards him. He flicked my nipple before leaving my breast. I groaned at the loss of contact, and opened my closed eyes.

I was half way naked, and he was still fully clothed. I plucked at the buttons, undoing them quickly before finally getting finished with it. I pushed it down his arms, tossing it over on the floor where my clothes were. I looked down at his bare chest, amazed at how it was smooth and hairless, rock hard with pure lean muscle.

He hugged me closer to him, kissing me roughly like he hadn't before. It was full of pure urgency. I pushed him away playfully, and he look startled at first, but that look disappeared as I put my lips at his throat. I bit him slightly on the collarbone. I giggled, and slid off of his lap, standing up. I pulled him up with me. With my lips at his throat, my hand trailed to the lump that had formed under his pants. I closed my hands around it, cupping it. He hissed as I stroked him through the fabric of his jeans.

I moved my fingers away and unbuttoned his pants quickly, pushing them down and watching them land in a pool at his feet. I fingered the waistband of his boxers before pushing them down also. He tensed at the loss of clothing. I stepped forward, hugging my body to his so he wouldn't feel self consious. He relaxed, and moved his hands down to my jogging pants. He shrugged them down, taking my cotton underwear with them. I pushed him down back on the couch. On my knees slightly, I straddled his legs. He swung me down, pinning me against him and the couch.

One of my legs dangled off of the side, the other between his side and the couch. He took that leg, and wrapped it behind him. He looked up at me, asking with his eyes if I wanted this. I was so wet, there was proubably a puddle in my underwear. I wanted him badly, so, I nodded, taking a deep breath and preparing myself. He was large, thick. Probably bigger than I had seen before.

He positioned himself at my entrance, before leaning down on his hands. He bucked his hips forward, and I gasped as he entered me. He waited, letting me get used to his width and length. He pulled out, and thrusted back in, this time rougher. I clenched my walls around him. He moaned, feeling the pressure, and pushed back into me. I grabbed at the fabric of the sofa, desperate for something to cling on to. I thrust against him, angling my hips upwards. The postion allowed him to go deeper inside of me, hitting my g-spot with force. I whimpered, and he stopped.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked, his eye wide with caution.

"No...no, please...more," I whispered, arching my back into him and bucking my hips. He responded my driving deeper into me. I was so close to an orgasm, I could feel myself shaking. "Spencer...harder." I closed my eyes, and swayed my hips into his groin. He backed out, and thrust into me so suddenly and so hard that I instantly came. I moaned loudly, dropping back to the couch whimpering. Pure estacy washed through me wave after wave as the most powerful orgasm ripped through me. I closed my eyes, throwing my head back. He didn't let me rest, merely pushed once more inside me harder and throwing me into another climax.

He came inside me, gritting his teeth and falling slighty as his own orgasm went through him.

My spine shuddered as his skin came in contact with mine. "Oh my god Spencer," I whispered huskily. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for that."

"You have no clue how long I've been waiting for it. Ever since we kissed yesterday, I've wanted you."

I smiled, still breathing heavily. His cell phone rang, and he reached over, flipping it open.

"Hello?" He answered. I could hear a voice at the end, but couldn't make out what they were saying. "Right now? Um, okay, yeah. Let me go wake her up, give us ten minutes and she'll be ready." He closed it and sat up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We have to go to the police station. They think they have Greg, but need for you to identify him to make sure." Reid said, standing up and gathering his clothes. "They gave us ten minutes. Um, we'll need to take a quick shower because well, we smell like sex. You can take one first, I'm get some clothes out for you." I nodded, and got up to walk to the bathroom. I hopped in the shower, wetting my hair and soaping my body. I jumped out five minutes later, leaving it on as Reid passed by to get in. I toweled off quickly and got dressed, shurgging on the jeans and black t-shirt he had laid out. I threw my still-wet hair into a pontail, and put on my hoodie that was laying across the bed.

Reid was quicker than I was, emerging from the shower and putting on his clothes hastily. We made our way to the elevator, getting in and going down to the parking garage level. We didn't speak about what we had done, or kiss again. We were trying to calm ourselves and get to the station where, hopefully, no one would pick up on what happened. Hopefully.

I stood behind the one-way glass looking at the guy who was sitting at the table. He looked like Greg. Brown, straight hair cropped super-short. Black-rimmed glasses, and pale skin. But, when I squinted, I noticed that he had freckles across his forehead and nose. Greg hadn't had any freckles. Also, the guy was skinnier, Greg had some muscle even though it wasn't a lot.

"No," I said, "that's not him." I turned back to Morgan and Hotch.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked in his serious tone.

"Yes, I'm positive. That guy has some freckles, even from here you can see them, and he's too skinny. Greg had flawless skin, and had a bit more muscle on him. Not like Morgan here, but he had some." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Morgan nodded, and looked at Hotch.

"Keep him in there, he was still doing something illegal." Hotch was looking at the guy while his lips moved, "just hand him over to the police, they'll take care of him." Morgan nodded, and went to the door. Hotch filed out and I began to follow him but Morgan held up a hand, closing the door.

"What?" I asked. Morgan smiled, clearly sensing something.

"I've noticed a lot of the tension between you and Reid has gone down." He chuckled.

"Excuse me?" I was bewildered.

"This morning at breakfast, I could tell there was some awkwardness between you and the Kid. Today, though, there isn't any."

"Well...maybe we've resolved what was bothering us." Not a lie.

"How did you resolve it?" He asked, one eyebrow raising.

"By talking." Slightly a lie.

"Yeah, right." Morgan smiled widely again, his uber-white teeth blaring against his caramel skin. "I think the two of you did more than 'talk'."

"Even if we had, which we didn't, I wouldn't tell you."

"Hey hey, chillax Lauren. I can keep a secret. Don't worry, I'm the only one who knows about it. You can trust me." He opened the door, and patted me on the back as I walked past him, cheeks burning.


End file.
